Controlled(ABANDONED)
by Revlis Charm
Summary: When the Ninja get away with the Sword, Morro storms back to Ronin's shop. But there, he finds a Scroll saying that a combination of powers could create the Star of David, giving him complete Control. But when the wrong Ninja is captured, one of the intended Ninja sacrifices themselves for him, and is put under the control of Morro. Who is it? RATED T CUZ SWEARING AND RANDOM SHIT!
1. Preview

Takes place when the Ninja got the sword, sometime around episode 6

(No POV)

Morro paced back and forth. He was standing in Ronin's old pawnshop, which had been changed to better suit him. Everything was green and ghostly, glowing with a dim green light. There was a ghostly throne against the middle wall. Soul Archer floated next to the throne, but there were no other ghosts in sight.

Morro stroud over to a empty table, pulling out a old scroll. He spread it out on the table, the aged parchment crackling. Drawn on it were different things.

There was a blue triangle pointing up, a white triangle pointing down, a green triangle pointing up with a line through it, and a brown triangle pointing down with a line through it. They were arranged like this:

Δ Δ

Δ Δ

Except with the thing I 'said' earlier about up and down and lines. On the right side of it, though, was a star. Like, the star you learned to draw when you were little. With lines. (Hint, Star of David).

Morro examined the drawings with interest. Underneath each of the triangles were different writings.

Underneath the blue triangle was the word νερό. Underneath the green triangle was the word άνεμος. Underneath the brown triangle was the word γη. Underneath the white triangle was the word πάγος. But also written underneath the Star was the word εξουσία. Morro stared at the drawings before turning around and facing Soul Archer.

"Does Bansha have _it_ ready yet?"

On cue, Bansha drifted through a wall and towards Morro, holding a vial with some faint glowing liquid inside. She floated in front of him, holding out the vial. He took it and examined the substance inside. It was spring green, black wisps of substance swirling inside. Morro looked from the liquid back to Bansha.

"Your _sure_ this will give me control?"

Morro asked, his voice tinted with doubt. Bansha nodded her ghostly head. Morro frowned.

He put the vial to his lips and gulped down the substance inside, dropping the glass when finished. It shattered on the floor, the remaining essence of it splattering. Morro twitched. His eyes suddenly glowed green, matching the color of the liquid, before the glow stopped. His eyes were now back to their normal jade green and midnight black. Morro shook his head.

He looked at Bansha.

"I have a job for you. I need you to capture the EarthShaker, Cari, and Ice Wielder. One of them or all of them. Oh, and I want them alive. I don't care the condition they're in, I just need them to be alive."

Bansha nodded her head and floated off. Once she was gone, Morro turned back to the laid out scroll. Soul Archer drifted forward to the Wind Master.

"May I ask, what you want with the EarthShaker, Cari, and Ice Wielder?"

Morro ignored the Ghost's question, and continued to examine the scroll.

"I need them for a spell. Besides, once they're captured,"

"It'll be the perfect opportunity to test my new 'controlling' powers out."

Morro grinned as he spoke, looking down at the scroll, his eyes fixated on the star.

"This time, I will _not_ fail. Because I will be in complete Control."


	2. Goodbye

**ATTENTION ALL!**

 **I am no longer writing any Ninjago fanfics of any sort. I have left the fandom, and have become a dedicated otaku. Of course, I left it about a year ago. (Maybe a bit more) But I have only decided to tell you this now. I would like to wish you all my best, and will let you know that I am very happy in the life of anime. I am sorry for leaving you all, truly, but I was called to more fandoms. I wish you all luck in the fandom of Ninjago.**

 **However, even though I have left the Ninjago franchise quiet some time ago, I have made the decision to keep the Ninjago stories I had already written up. It seems that many fans have followed/favorited the story, and you all seem to enjoy them. So, since all of you like them so much, I'm not going to delete them for you. It will be my final act as a (long)former member of the world of Ninjago.**

 **My last words to you all, is that if anyone wishes to take up these stories, then please, PM me. I will let you have them as long as you give me credit.**

 **I bid you,** **adieu.**

 **-Revlis Akuma Charm**

 **P.S. Check out LuanaJulian 's account. I told her she could have Enslaved and Drained, so go to her profile! (Not sure if she's started working on them yet, tho...)**


End file.
